I thought I loved you
by zeldafanatic14
Summary: Link and Zelda were living peacefully in Hyrule until Zelda receives a letter threatening her life. Now Link must travel to a far away kingdom to destroy this new threat. Along the way he runs into something very unexpected...
1. The letter that took him away

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the orginal Zelda characters/places, but a lot of these characters/places in this story are mine.

**Ch. 1 The letter that took him away**

Hyrule has been peaceful ever since our hero splayed the evil Ganondorf. No one has ever threatened to take over in fear of Link's power and they were wise to stay away. The other kingdoms on the other hand were in trouble. Since Hyrule was so well protected the others were falling to the evils of the world and Link was too lazy to go and help the neighboring kingdoms. He saw this peaceful time in Hyrule as a vacation and he finally could get some alone time with his wife. As you may have guessed by now Link was married and his wife was the princess, now queen, Zelda. Link was now the king of Hyrule and very loved by it's people. The couple was happy and content in their castle, but a new idea of Zelda's was eating away at our hero. Zelda wanted a baby and Link wasn't sure if he was ready for that just yet. Besides he was still taking his vacation!

Link sat on the coach and rested his bare feet on the table. Zelda had told him many times not to do this, but as far she he knew she was nowhere around to know. Sighing he leaned back into the soft sofa and his back sunk into the cushions. His eyes closed and he began to relax. A passing guard spotted the king lounged and shook his head. He was well aware how mad Zelda got when she found someone disobeying her orders or messing up her long hours of cleaning. "Mr. Link you know Miss Zelda will be pissed if she sees you." Link opened one eye, sighed, then put his feet back on the floor. The guard turned and walked out of the room and back to his duty. Link opened up his one eyes again and smiled as he seen the guard had left. He lifted his legs and laid his bare feet back on the table. He closed his eye again and was about to fall asleep when Zelda came around the corner..."LINK! What do you think your doing?" Link jumped up, eyes open wide. A coat of sweat covered the back of his neck and he looked at Zelda's angry face. "I'm sorry hunny. I didn't see you there..." Zelda fumed and stomped towards him. "Clean that table!" She yelled and handed him a cloth and some cleaning spray. Link sighed and took the cleaning things. "Do I have to?" He complained. Zelda always made him do this when he messed something up. "YES!" she screamed and Link went to work. As soon as she left the room Link stopped cleaning and sighed deeply.

Link then quickly made his way out of the room just incase Zelda came back. Ever since she talked to him about having a baby she had been extra moody. The guards hated it and often complained to Link to just give it up and get baby making, but then Link came up with the good point of how moody she would become when she was pregnant. They all would agree and get back to work. Link sighed heavily and made his way quickly down the long hallways of the castle. He needed to find some quieter place to relax and take a nap. Somewhere Zelda or any guards would never go...but that was like nowhere. Link snorted and decided he would just get out of the castle for today. He made his way acrossed the draw bridge, which was already down, and out on the field. Quickly his strides carried him further away from the castle and closer to the market. Once he entered the Market place he smiled. Finally he was away! He then ran to find something sun to do. The whole rest of the day he spent playing games and giving the towns people some attention. He much preferred the games, but what kind of king would he be if he was rude to his people? He didn't want his fans turning on him anytime soon!

Once the wolves started howled Link decided it was time to go back home. Sighing, as he always did, he made his way home. He barely even set foot on the field before the castle before someone was shouting his name. "King Link hurry this way!" It was one of the guards running towards him. He made a quick stop in front of Link, his sides heaving with every deep breath he took. He looked tired and restless. Link eyed him closely. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned for the well being of his castle. The guard regained his breath and stood up straight. "Sir Zelda has received a threatening letter. Someone wants to claim her life." The guard was panicked. Link's eyes widen and his face grew furious. "Where is she now?" He began to run towards the castle. The guard yelled after him. "In her room!" With that Link raced into the castle and shoved passed the guards standing in front of Zelda's door. He swung open the door with such force it nearly broke off of it's hinges. Zelda gasped and jumped as she sat on the side of her bed. She eyed her husband with wide eyes. Link ran to her side and hugged her tightly. "Where is it?" He said, demanding he see the 'threatening letter'. Vacation over. Zelda handed it too him with a shaky, sweaty, hand. Link snatched it and quickly opened it. His eyes scanned over the letter and he had to read it a second time to really pay attention. That was the letter, the letter to take him away.

_Dear Queen Zelda;_

_I am sending you this letter to inform you of my intentions. I want you all to myself and if you don't come to me I will come to you and you won't like that. If I must come to you I will kill you without a second thought. So be prepared and make your gaurds ready for me. You never know when I'll show up._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Link snarled angrily. "Secret admirer!" He screamed and jumped to his feet. Zelda stared at him, tears in her eyes. Her cheeks were already stained with old tears. Link turned and hugged her. He stood up straight, grabbed Zelda's shoulders, and looked her straight in the eyes. "I have to go. I must protect you Zelda so I'm going to find this guy and kill him." He tried his best to stay calm. Zelda gasped. "No! don't leave me!" She grabbed on his shirt. He shook his head and back away. "I'm sorry I must." He then turned and spoke to one of the guards and found out where the letter came from. Zelda watched Link as she sobbed. Link hurried to his room and grabbed all his old gear from previous quests. He strapped his master sword to his side and his shield to his back. He said quick goodbyes and gave Zelda the saddest kiss he'd ever known. That night Zelda cried herself to sleep and she clutched onto the threatening letter as Link rode Epona off into the moonlight in search of this evil.

That was the letter that took him away.


	2. Termona The village of despair

**CH.2 Termona The village of despair**

Epona quick strides carried Link over Hyrule field and finally out of the border lines of Hyrule itself. Link didn't bother looking back and all his pissed mind could think about was killing that on of a bitch who dared to threaten his wife. It was times like this that made Link relies he really did love Zelda and maybe having kids wasn't so bad after all. At least he would be able to do her again. Epona's breathes were loud and labored. Epona had recently been bred to a stud at Lon Lon Ranch called Espan. Malon had mentioned something about Espan and Epona growing up together before she was given to Link. So Espan seemed like the perfect mate for her, but Link wondered if he should have brought another horse along instead. I mean they weren't even sure if she was pregnant yet, but still what if she was? He might now be endangering Epona and her future baby. He sighed and patted the mare's neck. Her beautiful red tinted coat reflected off the rising sun. Epona was a wonderful horse and Link and her were very close.

Back in Hyrule one of the guards had pointed Link in the direction that the letter was sent from and the name of the town. It was the kingdom of Avalon an it was ways off from where he was now. Link just hoped he made it in time to kill the basted before he started towards Hyrule. It wasn't long before night was falling on or hero and his horse. Both of them were growing pretty weary and there was a small village up ahead. Link didn't see anything wrong with it, but as he walked Epona in she seemed to tense up. Her muscles were hard and bulging from her body as her alert eyes darted around the place, from building to building. Link cooed softly to her and often patted her neck to try and clam her down. He knew animal senses were way better then his, but this was the only place to rest at. It was a village in the middle of nowhere. The very ground they walked was almost all sand with few vegetation.

Finding the inn Link put Epona in the stables beside it and walked inside. A old gruff looking man greeted him with a weird smile on his face. "Hello there stranger and welcome to Termona's only inn. I haven't seen travelers pass by here in years. At least not since that Anslem took over Avalon." Link eyes widened and his hands grabbed the collar o the man's shirt. "Avalon where is it and who is this Anslem?" The man easily tugged Links grip off on his shirt and straightened out his collar. He sighed and finally spoke. "Avalon is just to the west of here and Anslem is the evil man who overthrew king Gavin and his family. Slaughtered them all in one fatal blow. He is a nasty one alright and no travelers dare to go there anymore. We've been getting less and less costumers since then. Your the first new face I've seen in months." Link ignored most of what the man said and only paid attention to the part about Anslem and Avalon. He hit his hand on his forehead and thought hard about battle plans and many others things in between. "Are you alright? You Aren't planning to go to Avalon are you?" The man asked eyeing Link with a very stern gaze. Link sighed and replied softly. "I have to kill that man before he kills my wife." The mans eyes grew sad. "You must be a king then and you wife a queen correct?" Link looked up with a shocked expression. "How did y-" The man cut Link off in mid question. "Anslem gathers the queens and princesses of other kingdoms and has his way with them. I told you we as a evil man.?" Link eyes widened and he suddenly had this energy pumping through his veins and keeping him wide awake. He turned and was about to rush out the door when he heard some terrible screaming.

Link and the man quickly ran out of the room and stopped dead in their tracks at the scene. A man in black stood there with dozens of these skeleton creatures marching at his side. The man in black stopped and muttered something under his breath. The inn keeper beside Link gasped in horror and his voice shook when he spoke the man's name. "Anslem." Link eyes widened and he stared at the inn keeper then glued his shocked eyes to Anslem. At the sound of his name Anselm turned, but a dark hood covered his face and kept him masked. He grinned widely, revealing some sharp pointed teeth. His arm raised and a single finger pointed at Link and the inn keeper. The skeletons began to charge and raised their weapons high above their heads. Link shoved the inn keeper behind him and unsheathed the master sword. He began hacking the skeletons down one after once and the faint cries of Epona could be heard.

The village people screamed and fled every which way, but many couldn't escape the skeletons clutches. Some tried to fight, but grew tired after only a few kills and were quickly slain themselves. Link swung on, killing skeleton after skeleton. He could feel his body weakening from lack of sleep, but he couldn't let this chance pass him by. He had to kill Anslem here and now. He was getting closer to the evil Anslem was just when he was almost there something caught his eyes. He spotted Epona and some skeletons trying to attack her. She bucked, breaking some of their skulls, but more only came towards her. Link snarled and fought his way towards her. Once he reached her he pulled himself quickly on to her back and jammed his heels into her sides. The mare made a screams of battle and galloped through the skeletons. Any that didn't get out of their way in time were crushed under Epona's powerful hooves. Link noticed a few wounds on her, but the blood was only minimal. He swung the master sword to and fro, killing anything close enough. Link knew the village of Termona was already gone and he couldn't save it. Link had Epona charging straight for Anslem and Link was about to shoot a light arrow at him when the man jumped high in the air and crashed into one of the buildings. Link turned Epona towards the house and pulled back the arrow again on the bow's string. He let it loose and the arrow crashed into a window of the house which exploded up with lights. Anslem, unharmed, jumped out of the thrashed house and easily dodged his way around flying boards. To Link's surprise Anselm was no longer alone with just his skeletons.

In his arms he was holding a young women, around Link's age. She had beautiful long blonde hair just like Zelda, but her clothes were torn and her body scratched and bleeding. Her hair looked like it hadn't been cleaned in days, but she had a certain ancient beauty to her. Link couldn't help staring at her horrorstruck face. The girl tried to struggle out of Anselm's grasp, but it was to no prevail. Then they disappeared along with all the skeletons. Link was left out and breath and exhausted. The village was a bloody mess, all it's inhabitants kills in the slaughter. It was depressing and Termona now held a air of bad all round it. Anyone setting foot in Termona would share in it's pain and fall into a nightmare of despair. Termona was now the village of despair. So all this was Anselm's doing to find one girl hiding away in Termona. Link could never forget her horrible expression and he would never forget what happened that night. The day Anslem got away.


End file.
